Tale of Two Brothers: Chapter 2
by amuikutolover123
Summary: Continues Chapter 1 Please review nicely :3


Tale of Two Brothers; Chapter 2

Both brothers found themselves walking hand in hand back to Antonio's house. Both drenched in water and freezing cold. Very rarely a word was said, however, a quiet "I'm sorry..." Slipped out of Feli's lips as he squeezed Lovi's hand tighter. In return Lovi responded with a quiet "Its alright..." In return. However, Feli was still worried that Lovi was angry that he had been so clumsy and fell into the river, but at the same time he felt happy. No one has ever done something as nice as jumped into a river to save him and carry him out bridal style before let alone barely knowing each other. It felt nice, finally someone might just give a damn about Feli in a special way. Lovi wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was real. He had never held hands with a male willingly before. It felt so strange yet it didn't feel wrong and for once, even if he didn't know Feli yet, he felt as if the man holding his hand was someone who would become important. Someone special, he knew that he already loved him.

After what seemed like forever, Feli broke the silence his voice shaky, goosebumps covering his chilled body. "L-Lovino.. I'm C-Cold.." His teeth chattered as he started to shiver. A light sneeze breaking the silence even more.

Lovi responded gently. "Were almost there, I promise.. I will warm you up soon." He looked over at Feli and got a small nod. They picked up the pace wanting to get there faster they didn't say another thing the whole way there.

Lovino opened the door to Antonio's house and called his name. "Antonio! I'm home I brought someone!" He walked Feli to the living room and sat him down in front of the fire place. They both started stripping down to nothing until their full naked body's were exposed. Lovi took the drenched clothes and walked to the bathroom placing them in the hamper. He walked back and sat down next to Feli, watching him as he curiously looked around. It was a pretty small but well organized house.

"Vee~ This place is pretty! Much more pretty than mine! I just rented an apartment.. Its smaller than this but big enough for someone like me!" Feli looked at Lovi with a big smile then quickly stole a kiss from Lovi's chilled, pale face. Then gently, he whispered in his ear. "Thank you for saving me, Lovino. You were really brave..."

Lovi's cheeks turned a cute, rosy red. "I-It w-wasn't that d-deep! I-I couldn't just l-let you a-alone! I-..." Lovino trailed off his sentence unable to finish what he had to say slightly embarrassed he touched his cheek where Feli had kissed it. "Y-Your welcome... Feliciano. It was nothing I'm glad you are thankful... And I'm glad your alright." He smiled shyly, then thought to himself. "Why have I not smacked him yet... He kissed me! If he had been Antonio I would have... Lets not think about that." He shook his head lightly.

Feli cocked his head at Lovi and giggled softly, his cheeks slightly starting to blush aswell. "O-Oh~ Veeeee~ Mi dispiace... I didn't mean to freak you out like that." He reached out and touched the hand on Lovi's cheek. "Forgive me?".

Lovi looked at Feli for a moment. "Who said I didn't like it?" He smiled slightly his blush slowly fading away. He started to speak again but was cut off by Antonio. Feli never did find out what he was about to say.

Antonio walked into the room and almost emediantly his eyes widened in shock. "F-Feli! He screamed. Its you it's really you! My! Your so big but still you're so very cute!" He ran over to Feli and started rubbing his head.

Before Feli could say anything back to Antonio, they were interrupted by a very angry Lovino. He jumped up and slammed a hard fist into Antonio's jaw. "You knew about Feliciano and didn't tell me a fucking useful thing! You fucking tomato bastard! Damn you, damn you, damn you!" By this time he was breathing quite heavy, his pulse was racing 1000 miles a minute. His light brown eyes flaring with anger he was shaking slightly. He was trying hard not to show the tears he so desperately wished could just flow down his cheeks. He wanted all the lies to stop, he was sick of them.

Antonio rubbed his jaw lightly. "Lovi... I had reasoning for not telling you about Feli. You can't blame me for any of this, after all I was given orders not to say anything to you. I had given you the best answer I could at the time." He shifted his eyes from Lovi to Feli. Feli's eyes were now starting to drip tears of his own, he was so confused. He just wanted to get to know Lovino he had finally found him and now he was hearing that there separation was on purpose. His grandfather always told him that Lovi had been kidnapped and they didn't find him. He couldn't believe his own grandfather would lie to him and such a big lie at that.

Lovino glared sharply into Antonio's eyes. "I do blame you, bastard because of you... Because of you I am just meeting my fratello.. because of you I spent years on this endless search and it was by LUCK that I found him on that dock. Almost unreal luck... Damn you, damn you, damn you! I hate you! I hate you so much Antonio!" Lovino clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his skin making blood trickle and drip to the floor. He was pissed at Antonio and pissed at the world. What did they do to deserve this pain?

Antonio nodded holding back the hot tears that threatened to trickle down his hurt face. He knew he deserved this, he knew he messed up. "Lovi..." He reached out to touch his hand. "I'm so sorry.. I'm so so.. Sorry.." He took Lovi's hand into his own. "Please... Please forgive me." He tried to plead with Lovi but only got a cold hearted response in return.

"Don't touch me!" Lovino slapped his hand away hard. "And don't... Don't try to apologize now because its to late. I finally have what I was looking for... Antonio its time I moved out its time we split up..." The words came out in a choked voice Lovino wanted the words to come out harsh but the lump in his throte was making everything difficult at the moment. He looked down at his feet avoiding Antonio's eyes which were trickling tears from Lovino's last words.

He stood there, letting the tears fall from his eyes as a dead silence consumed the room. It felt like hours before anything was said, however, when the silence was broken it was Antonio who spoke first. "I will leave then? I am sorry, Lovi I really am.. I never ment to hurt you like this and I know I fucked up. I hope someday you can forgive me." He grabbed his jacket, threw it on, and walked out the door not even caring that he left his own house. He just had to get out of there, out of Lovi's life. That was what was best at the moment. For the both of them.

The silence continued for several long minutes before it was broken again, this time by Feli. "F-Fratello..." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Fratello... Are you alright.." He managed to choke out. Feli jumped into Lovi's arms and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Lovi's bare chest. He sobbed.

Feli felt warm, gentle arms wrap around his slightly chilled body a gentle "Shhh..." In his ear. He looked up into Lovi's eyes opening his own. "Promise me... We will never be apart again..." Feli said quietly as another tear trickled down his already tear stained face. Lovi gently placed a kiss where the tear was, then wiped Feli's eyes. "I promise we will be together forever. Nothing can break us apart now.." He placed a kiss on Feli's forehead then looked up at the clock. "It is late, we should be going to bed come on..." He took Feli's hand.

"Wait!.." Feli said as he put his other hand up. "Pinky swear..."

Lovi smiled warmly then connected there pinkys together. "Pinky swear..."

To be _continued_... I tried to make this chapter as cute as possible! :D I hope I did alright thank you for the views and reviews on chapter 1 :) means a lot!~ Please tell me if I missed anything ;;!


End file.
